


March 23, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One new scowl materialized on Supergirl's face the minute she heard her preacher father's sermon marathon.





	March 23, 2002

I never created DC.

One new scowl materialized on Supergirl's face the minute she heard her preacher father's sermon marathon instead of protecting others from Smallville villains with creatures.

THE END


End file.
